mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the most recent Super Mario Bros. game, released for the Wii. It is also the first and only multiplayer Super Mario Bros. where two or more players can play the levels simultaneously. Story It's Princess Peach's birthday, and she receives a giant cake, which Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings are hiding inside, and they kidnap Peach. Mario, Luigi, and two Toads (one yellow and one blue) go through various worlds to rescue her. In a grass land, Mario and the others go through various levels and ride Yoshi and defeat Larry in his tower. They follow him to his castle, where Kamek uses his magic to modify the floor. Mario defeats Larry, sending him falling over the edge. Bowser Jr. escapes in his airship with Peach. It goes this way for the next few levels. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad defeat Roy at a desert land, Lemmy at an ice land, and Wendy at a water land, all twice: First in a tower, then in a castle with Kamek using his magic. Bowser Jr.'s airship takes off without him, so Mario boards it, finds Bowser Jr., and defeats him. He falls, but Kamek saves him. Mario and the others defeat Iggy in a forest and Morton in a mountain area. Bowser Jr.'s ship leaves him again, and Mario defeats him, this time in a Koopa Clown Car battle, but Kamek saves him again. After defeating Ludwig in a sky level, Mario and the others enter Bowser's volcanic level and go through some easier levels. They fight Kamek in the tower and defeat him, fight Bowser Jr. inside his airship again (this time he falls and Kamek does not save him), before entering Bowser's castle and fighting Bowser. Mario hits a switch, cutting down the bridge and sending Bowser falling ino the lava. Then Mario goes to Peach locked in a cage, but it is really Kamek in disguise and to save Bowser from the lava and give him another shot at beating Mario, he casts a spell on Bowser, turning him into Giant Bowser. He knocks Kamek off his broom into the lava and chases after Mario, who eventually hits a switch near the real Princess Peach, and the lava drains, sending Bowser falling a long way down. Mario rescues Peach and leaves Bowser's Castle with her in a hot air balloon, while Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad leave as well. After the credits roll, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings help Bowser, who is lying on his back, get back up again, but this causes his castle to fall on top of them all. Gameplay This is very similar to New Super Mario Bros., except it is multiplayer, with anywhere from one to four players able to play the game at once. By shaking the Wii Remote next to anything that can be picked up, the player can pick something (or even another player) up. Players are immune to other players' fireballs and jumps. Stomps will knock them backward but won't damage them, however, throwing shells will, and it is possible for a player to (if he/she wants to) throw another player over the edge, into a bottomless pit or lava. The overall system is similar to Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and New Super Mario Bros., with the world map. The player can also ride Yoshi in this game. If hit once with a powerup, the player will not revert to small, but to big without powerup. The player can also select any world that they've been to before. The game gives a chance to save after a ghost house, tower, or castle, and can be saved at any time after beating Bowser. By pressing Down in midair, the player can stomp on enemies. If two or more players stomp at once, all destructible enemies will be destroyed. Locations *World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 3 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 4 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 5 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 6 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 7 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 8 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *World 9 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Enemies Bosses Each of the Koopalings are fought twice: Once as a miniboss in the tower, and once as a boss in their castles, with Kamek modifying the battle arena or another aspect of it. *Larry Koopa (fought twice) *Roy Koopa (fought twice) *Lemmy Koopa (fought twice) *Wendy O. Koopa (fought twice) *Bowser Jr. *Iggy Koopa (fought twice) *Morton Koopa Jr. (fought twice) *Bowser Jr. (2) *Ludwig von Koopa (fought twice) *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Bowser (final boss) Items *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Starman *Mini Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *1-Up Mushroom *P Switch Category:Games Category:Wii games Category:Sidescrollers